


Dear Ms. Lewis

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Darcy Lewis's iPod, E-mail, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: What happens when a feisty intern starts emailing an imperturbable SHIELD agent?  Blackmail to start.  Sparks fly when they discover they each worship the god of coffee and have more in common than one would expect.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 39
Kudos: 189
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Letters of Note, Marvel Must-Reads





	Dear Ms. Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it takes a village to write a fic. Or a Darcyverse discord server. Thank you to Biblioworm and LittleMrsCookie for taking the time to brainstorm. You each came up with plot bunnies I used. Also thank you to Ibelieveinturtles, Mama_Cactus, and glory-jean for the technical advice. Lastly, thank you to thestancyg for all the encouragement and advice. 
> 
> This fic is for both the Darcyverse Epistolary Event and Darcy Lewis Bingo - Square A5 - Prompt Stolen iPod

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis ([d.lewis@culveruniv.edu](mailto:d.lewis@culveruniv.edu))

Subject: Dismembered Computer 

Son of Coul!

Have you ever seen someone kill a laptop before? I hadn’t until today. You have to admit the way it exploded was pretty impressive. While I’m still bent out of shape that your lackey dropped it I get that it was a total fluke. The edge of the computer must have hit the floor just right. Jane and I are still finding bits and pieces. 

Below are the specs for my computer. Your computer techs will have fun with it. I have some serious upgrades so it’s going to be pricey!

Just to update you on the move. It’s fairly obvious SHIELD took apart Jane’s equipment. Bet your techs never did figure out what they do. I fully expect I’m going to be spending the next week holding Jane’s hand while she cries over her babies. Be prepared for an invoice coming your way if it takes more than duct tape to fix them. 

Also, my iPod wasn’t in the boxes. Do you have it? I’m missing my tunes! 

  * HP PAVILLION 15, Linux system, Intel Core i5, 6 M cache, 3.10 GHz, 3100 Mhz, 2 Core(s), 4 Logical Processor(s), 32 GB RAM, 4 GB graphics card and 256 GB SSD. 
  * Software - Microsoft Office Professional, Adobe Photoshop, CorelDRAW suite, Paintshop Pro, Dreamweaver, dBase III+, Lotus 1-2-3, Sublime Text, CodeCharge Studio, Code Lobster, Crimson Editor, SQL Editor, and Zend. 



Thanks for taking care of this! 

Darcy Lewis

Intern, Astrophysics Department, Culver University

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis ([d.lewis@culveruniv.edu](mailto:d.lewis@culveruniv.edu))

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov) 

RE: Dismembered Computer 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

I apologize for the delay in answering your email. I’ve been reassigned but will do my best to assist you in this matter. 

I have some concerns about the specs you provided for your computer as they deviate from the norm. The average student would be expected to use something much simpler. It is my understanding many of the modifications you’ve requested are common among hackers. SHIELD does not condone such activity and does not tolerate illegal behavior. I must ask you to reconsider your requests.

Respectfully,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

RE: Dismembered Computer 

Hi Agent Coulson

I see the problem. I am not the average college student! I was a comp sci major for three semesters. Of course, my computer had radical upgrades. Most of them were class assignments. 

As for your concerns, who’s to say I use my computer for hacking? Maybe I just like to write code? Also, you can’t throw stones. You literally stole everything in the lab not nailed down. I think if anyone has a predisposition to break the law it’s you.

One of your lackeys dropped my computer. You were standing right there when it popped open and spewed its guts all over the floor. You promised then that SHIELD would take care of it. My specifications will not change just because SHIELD suddenly has a conscience and is worried they might be a party to some crime that might or might not take place in the distant future. 

To repeat - I will require an HP PAVILLION 15 with a Linux system. Intel Core i5, 6 M cache, 3.10 GHz, 3100 Mhz, 2 Core(s), 4 Logical Processor(s), 32 GB RAM, 4 GB graphics card and 256 GB SSD. 

In addition, Microsoft Office Professional, Adobe Photoshop, CorelDRAW suite, Paintshop Pro, Dreamweaver, dBase III+ and Lotus 1-2-3 were installed. I will also need Sublime Text, CodeCharge Studio, Code Lobster, Crimson Editor, SQL Editor, and Zend. 

Also, my iPod still hasn’t been returned. 

Best Regards,

Darcy Lewis

Intern, Astrophysics Department, Culver University

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Throwing Stones 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

I’m curious to know if you can explain how Thor’s picture came to be in New Mexico’s department of motor vehicles database. Considering he had been planetside for less than twenty-four hours when SHIELD ran facial recognition that is quite a feat. Would you care to explain why he was identified as Dr. Donald Blake? Am I to believe it was just a coincidence that he shared the same name as Dr. Foster’s former boyfriend? 

At the time SHIELD dismissed the information we gathered through the department of motor vehicles as we had more pressing matters to attend to. It was deemed inconsequential. I would hate to have to revisit that file. 

You should be receiving a package later today. The enclosed HP Pavilion 15 should meet or exceed the specifications you provided. I believe that will conclude SHIELD’s involvement in this matter. 

Cordially,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

RE: Throwing Stones 

Son of Coul!

What can I say? Coincidences happen all the time. Also, if you did revisit Thor’s file you would find that New Mexico’s department of motor vehicles has no record of Dr. Donald Blake ever existing in their database. Nor would it show any activity within its system on the evening in question. Good try though.

Thanks for the laptop. I knew you’d come through in the end. (And, now I can tuck my blackmail folder away to be used at a later date.)

As of right now the laptop looks good. I am currently running a system check and evaluating the modifications I requested. I’ll let you know if there’s a problem.

I’m still missing my iPod. Did you think I would forget about it? What do I need to do to get you to hand it over? I’m making brownies for Jane. I could be convinced to make you a batch for the right price. Say a slightly used 2010 iPod Touch?

Hakuna Matata!

Darcy Lewis

Intern, Astrophysics Department, Culver University

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: The Best of Luck 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

Blackmail? I’d be curious to see what you have on me. Be forewarned I have nothing to hide and there is nothing SHIELD doesn’t already know. But I wish you the best of luck. 

While baked goods are always welcome I have nothing to offer you in return. Per SHIELD’s inventory of Dr. Foster’s equipment and research materials all items were returned, including a 2010 iPod Touch. 

I’ll look into it.

Regards,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: So Disappointed 

Dear Agent Coulson

Has anyone ever told you it’s bad manners to spy on your friends? I found the spyware SHIELD installed on my computer. I know you guys are all about espionage and I expected you to put a backdoor in my computer, but keylogging? An actual, physical tracking device? That’s so old school. Your techs need a remedial comp sci class stat. I am disappointed. I was expecting more of a challenge. SHIELD bills itself as a secret agency. Don’t you have someone like Q on staff that is up on all the latest gizmos and gadgets?

Also given you’re an actual secret agent I’m sure you can come up with something I might want. Like…I don’t know… an iPod? I know I offered you brownies but now I’m questioning whether you merit them as I don’t want to reward bad behavior. You’re going to have to convince me you deserve them.

As for blackmail, I have a couple of options. Some are more worrisome than others. Any guesses as to what they might be?

Sincerely,

Darcy Lewis

Intern, Astrophysics Department, Culver University

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Your iPod 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

Homemade baked goods are rare in my line of work. I’ll have to come up with something to convince you I’m worthy.

I put an inquiry in with your supervisory agent, Agent Rivera. It is likely your iPod was misplaced while Dr. Foster’s equipment was being evaluated. Unfortunately, with the teardown of SHIELD’s base in the desert if the iPod was found it was most likely set aside to be dispensed with later. I would like to offer reassurances that it will be found but in all honesty, I cannot. Something so small and innocuous has most certainly been discarded.

I’m sorry I can’t give you better news.

I have a feeling the things you find worthy of blackmail and the things I find worthy of blackmail differ. Again, I’d be curious to see what you have on me. What do I need to do to get a peek at your file?

Respectfully,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

RE: Your iPod 

Dear Agent Coulson

This is why we can’t have nice things. SHIELD steals them. My iPod was practically brand new and I’d just put 30 new songs on it the day before you stole it. Since my computer is toast I don’t have any tunes at all now. Which means no dance parties with Jane and nothing to listen to while I bake. Which means the likelihood of you receiving baked goods anytime soon is very remote.

You want a peek at my file? LOL - You have to know that could be construed in a number of different ways. Did you mean to imply something in that question? I think you totally did. I don’t think you’re nearly as stuffy as you try to appear. You are a secret agent after all. I bet 007 has nothing on you. 

I’ll give you a hint as to my blackmail material. Red, white and blue. That’s the hint. 

Good luck!

Darcy Lewis

Intern, Astrophysics Department, Culver University

* * *

To: Michael T. Rivera (m.rivera@SHIELD.gov)

CC: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Samuel T. Garret ([s.garret@SHIELD.gov](mailto:s.garret@SHIELD.gov))

Subject: Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis 

Agent Rivera

Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis found the listening devices placed on Dr. Foster’s field equipment. They spent the evening drinking and discussing feminism and cute boys before burning the bugs in a fire pit on the lab’s roof. They also destroyed all but one of the bugs in the lab. The remaining bug is being subjected to audio recordings of what we think are lectures on the space-time continuum and the linear theory of elasticity.

Please confirm you wish us to replace the listening devices.

Agent Garett

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Office Equipment 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

It has come to my attention that you and Dr. Foster destroyed some office equipment last night. I must advise you not to do that in the future.

I stand by my question. Interpret it as you see fit. Also, I must point out 007 was a fictional character. I am not. However, I am employed by a secret agency. Draw your own conclusions.

The hint you provided was rather vague. The first thing that comes to mind is the American flag but I can’t imagine how that could be used to blackmail me. I’d ask for another hint but I’m not sure I’m in a position to ask for favors. 

I am sorry about your iPod. (I’m sure you know how to invoice SHIELD.)

Respectfully,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis ([d.lewis@culveruniv.edu](mailto:d.lewis@culveruniv.edu))

RE: Office Equipment 

Hi Secret Agent Man

Jane and I did not destroy any of our office equipment. Feel free to drop by and check but it’s all here. We did however destroy a number of pesky bugs we found. They were hibernating in the oddest places and seemed to be multiplying quickly so we thought it was best to be proactive and end the infestation before it spread. 

Something you might not know about me. I don’t hold grudges. At least, not usually. I also like to bake treats for my friends. It makes me happy to make them happy. So…if you do get a chance to stop by the lab I can pretty much guarantee some sort of bake good.

Another hint. The letter A. Good luck!

To Infinity and Beyond!

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

RE: Office Equipment 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

A bug infestation? That sounds serious. It was probably good you caught it when you did. Still, I might have to stop by the lab and examine your workspace. To be sure it’s safe. It’s something a friend would do. While I’m there maybe we can get some coffee? We can talk about potential blackmail opportunities. 

Respectfully,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Heads Up! 

Hi Son of Coul

Brace yourself. I’m billing SHIELD for both my iPod and the music on it. It’s a lot. I’ll cc you as I suspect you’re going to hear about it. I fully expect push back. But I think I’m justified. In a matter of a week you guys managed to destroy my computer and lose my iPod. Which equates to all my music being lost. I can’t recreate my collection out of thin air. I’ve spent too much money over the years to lose it to SHIELD’s ineptness. 

You know I drink coffee. You work for big brother. There must be a report somewhere detailing my coffee intake. Just so you know I think the most accurate descriptor of my relationship with coffee would be worship. If you wanted to join me in the ritual of coffee drinking you would be most welcome. There is no special dress code and many like to augment their adoration with the addition of something sweet, often chocolate. It seems to please the coffee gods. At least I’ve had no complaints. 

While you’re here you can inspect the lab. I’m sure you won’t find anything out of place. 

Another hint. Round.

Hope to see you soon!

Darcy

* * *

To: Michael T. Rivera, ([m.rivera@SHIELD.gov](mailto:m.rivera@SHIELD.gov))

Cc: Phillip J. Coulson, (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis, ([d.lewis@culveruniv.edu](mailto:d.lewis@culveruniv.edu))

Subject: Invoice 

Dear Agent Rivera

As you are aware my 2010 iPod Touch went missing after SHIELD confiscated it. As you have been unable to produce it I demand I be compensated for my loss. 

A 2010 iPod Touch with 64 GB retails at $399. In addition, since SHIELD destroyed my computer I have lost all my music. There were 11549 songs on the device. While I paid in excess of .99 for many, I cannot in good faith detail what each specific song cost so I am billing SHIELD .99 per, as that is Apple’s standard rate. If I’m doing the math right (I am) that comes to $11,433.51.

Lastly, please take note I have chosen not to bill SHIELD for the time it took me to curate my collection. This is a substantial sacrifice on my part as I will need innumerable hours to amass such an assortment of music again, to say nothing of the time it will take to recreate playlists, etc.

2010 iPod Touch 64 GB 

| 

$399.00  
  
---|---  
  
11549 Songs /.99 

| 

$11,433.51  
  
**Total**

| 

**$11,832.51**  
  
Respectfully,

Darcy Lewis

Intern, Astrophysics Department, Culver University

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

RE: Heads Up! 

Dear Ms. Lewis,

Thank you for notifying me you were invoicing SHIELD. You were correct in your assumption that I would be informed. As you predicted it was not well received. Cooler heads did however prevail and you should receive a check in the mail within the week.

The hints you have provided are intriguing. As of yet none of them add up to something worthy of blackmail. I am curious to know what you have in that file of yours. 

None of the reports I’ve received detail the extent of your devotion to coffee. It is possible we share a similar belief system. We should find out. I will be in your neighborhood next Thursday. Would you be available to join me at 10 am for an informal offering to our god?

Respectfully,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: I’m in the money!

Son of Coul!

I got my check. Thank you. I have a feeling you had something to do with it? In all honesty I was preparing for a prolonged battle with SHIELD. Even I cringed at the amount I invoiced them for. I had no idea I had spent that much money on music but it adds up over time. 

So the coffee god speaks to you too? Excellent! I look forward to seeing you Thursday. We can compare notes on the best ways to worship. 

While I should probably tell you to stay out of my file, I can’t as you’ve been too helpful. You’ve definitely earned baked goods and a hint. Here’s a good one. Brooklyn. 

Thanks again!

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Captain America

Dear Ms. Lewis,

Thank you for joining me Thursday. It’s nice to meet another passionate devotee of coffee.

I am currently enjoying one of your lemon ginger blueberry muffins. The basket of treats you sent home with me was unexpected. But appreciated. Especially after meeting with your security team. I feel I need to repeat my request that you not haze them. You are correct that they are newer agents but even they don’t deserve to be subjected to Justin Bieber. The Geneva Convention was created to protect prisoners. It could be argued that your security team is being held against their will as they have no recourse but to listen to whatever you choose to play. In the simplest terms subjecting them to the Bieber is cruel and unusual punishment. 

Given your attentiveness to my lapel pin yesterday and the clues you’ve given me I’ve concluded you have sussed out my interest in Captain America. While most SHIELD agents are not privy to how I spend my downtime I do not believe it is blackmail worthy. However, it was observant of you to come to such a conclusion based on a small ornament. Still, you’ll have to try harder if you intend to blackmail me.

I’ll be in Puente Antiguo again next Thursday. Would you care to meet to continue our worship of the deity we know as coffee? Would 10 am work for you?

Best Regards,

Phil Coulson

Senior Agent, SHIELD

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

RE: Captain America

Dear Phil

I think it’s time to do away with Agent Coulson and Ms. Lewis. Wouldn’t you agree we’re past using the formal address? 

I’m glad to hear you liked the muffins. Have you tried the caramel brownies yet? They’re my favorite. Let me know if you have a preferred baked good. I’m always up for trying new recipes. 

Your baby agents need to toughen up. If you think about it I’m providing a service. I’m culling the weak from the herd. If they can’t withstand a little Justin Bieber then they won’t last long as a SHIELD agent. 

So you’re telling me you’re impervious to blackmail? I thought I had you. Being exposed for a fanboy would make a lesser man at least a little bashful. You must be made of sterner stuff. I get why you might be a fan though. Captain America is an enduring symbol of strength and justice. A few semesters ago I took a course on the politicization and propaganda of Captain America. I’d be curious to hear your take on how he’s been used over the years. 

And just a heads up – I’m not done with my blackmail file. I have more tucked away for when I need it. You might be a secret agent but I have my own wily ways of sussing out your secrets!

I am available to continue our adulation of coffee. I’m looking forward to it. See you Thursday.

Hope you have a good week!

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: A Suggestion

Dear Darcy,

Since you asked, I’m going to impose upon your kindness and make a suggestion. Have you ever tried raspberry cinnamon rolls? My grandmother used to make them. As I recall they paired well with coffee. Please don’t feel you have to make them, but if you are inclined to try a new recipe I highly recommend them. 

As for Captain America, he is someone I’ve admired since I was a child. Here’s a fun fact - there is a reason SHIELD has such an unwieldy name. If you are the political science student that I think you are then you are aware that Captain America started with the Strategic Scientific Reserve. That division of the army evolved after the war into something else much bigger but with a definitive goal in mind. I’m not giving any secrets away by telling you that originally SHIELD stood for Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage and Law-Enforcement Division. It was changed in 1991 to Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. I think it’s obvious that someone wanted to invoke the captain’s spirit if not his image when they established our agency.

So you think you have other blackmail material on me? I can’t imagine what it could be. I really need to get my hands on your file. Any chance I can get another hint?

Fond regards,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: That explains a few things

Hi Phil

A question in regards to your grandmother’s raspberry cinnamon rolls. Did she ice them? If so did she use cream cheese in her icing or was it more of a glaze? I’m currently looking at two different recipes and while both look amazing I’d like to give you the version you remember.

The history behind SHIELD explains so much about your agency. You guys were all about science from the very beginning. No wonder you were so gung-ho to take Jane’s stuff. Wasn’t the SSR’s initiative to take out Nazi science divisions? All I really remember is that it was all top secret. I think they only made the SSR’s files public a few years ago. 

It also makes sense now why I’d never heard of SHIELD. You guys have a long history of keeping secrets. I do think it is interesting that whoever created your agency worked so hard to force the name into that acronym. They must have really been Captain America fans.

I’d like to see you try to get your hands on my file. I’m not a beginner. I’ve hidden it well. As for blackmailing you - I don’t know if you’ve earned a hint. You’ll have to convince me tomorrow when you see me. 

Yours,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Am I getting closer?

Dear Darcy,

I must once again thank you for the basket of treats. I am currently enjoying one of your raspberry cinnamon rolls. They remind me of my childhood. It’s been quite some time since I’ve thought of my grandmother and the summers I spent with her and my grandfather. Thank you for that.

I’m curious. I noticed you have a USB drive on a chain around your neck. Is that where your files are hidden? I’ll have to find a way to remove it. I still question what you could possibly have to use to blackmail me. The hint you gave me yesterday is puzzling. I use the internet every day. It seems unlikely you could use it to blackmail me. 

Yesterday was very enjoyable and I hope I’m not being presumptuous to conclude you enjoyed yourself as well. If that is the case I was hoping you might be interested in joining me for dinner tomorrow night. I’m sorry for such short notice. I unexpectedly have the evening free and could think of nothing I wanted more than to spend time with you. I thought we could drive into Santa Fe for dinner and see where the evening takes us. The architecture in the city center is known for its historical importance. Perhaps a walk would be entertaining? If you are interested I could pick you up at 6. 

Hope to hear from you soon,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: You’ll have to find out!

Hi Phil

I would love to go to dinner with you. 6 o’clock works for me. I haven’t spent much time in Santa Fe but the little I’ve seen was beautiful and its art district is supposed to be extensive. A walk sounds perfect. 

I’d like to see you try to remove my chain. It could be fun. And, blackmail is such an unpleasant term. I’d like to think of my little file as a means of getting to know you better. Your next hint might clue you in or not, I’m not sure. It’s vintage. 

Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night!

Yours truly,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Santa Fe

Dear Darcy,

Thank you for joining me last night. I don’t remember the last time I had such an enjoyable evening. I must admit I was surprised to learn you have an appreciation for vintage cars. We were lucky to come across that 1965 Cobra. But the 1938 Chevrolet pickup truck was truly remarkable. If you’re interested we could take in an auto show sometime. 

I’m glad you suggested we stop to listen to the string quartet. They were quite impressive. I had no idea you played cello. Although, that does explain your semester as a music major. I’m curious to know what else I have to discover about you as you keep surprising me. If you’d like I could see about getting tickets to Santa Fe’s symphony. 

As for our discussion regarding Captain America movies I hold by my opinion that the film featuring Gary Cooper is the best. While some of the story is lacking it captures the era most convincingly as it was the closest to that time. We could do a movie night sometime and compare the films.

I will be traveling for work this week, but I should be back if you would like to meet for coffee on Friday?

Sincerely yours,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

RE: Santa Fe

Hi Phil

Last night was great! I knew Santa Fe was supposed to be sort of hip for a retirement city but I hadn’t expected such a happening nightlife. The street performers were awesome. Especially that dance troupe. The live music was top notch as well. I’d love to go to the symphony sometime. My short stint as a music major was just long enough to convince me interest in music is not sufficient to make it your life’s work. It did however give me an appreciation for the commitment others put into their craft. 

I’m totally up for an auto show. Just say when and where. Like I told you last night my detour into mechanical engineering for a semester was solely due to my love of the muscle cars and combustible engines. But again I learned quickly appreciation does not always translate well when it comes to practical application. These days I just enjoy the pretty and the power. 

You can stand by your stodgy old Gary Cooper film all you want. He might have been tall enough to play Captain America but he was way too old for it. I still say the Brad Pitt film was better even if he was too short. If we are going to watch Captain America films we should watch the original ones. I know at least one of his films is on YouTube. I’m sure we could track down the others. He made three, right? 

Attached is a picture of me making the apple raisin bread recipe I was telling you about. As you can see baking can be a messy endeavor but it’s so worth it in the end. I’ll save you a loaf!

Next Friday works for me. 

XOXO

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Vintage Car

Hi Phil

I know you’re probably busy and can’t answer me right away but I was thinking about you and wanted to share. Check out this lowrider. It was parked out in front of the diner this morning. Last place you’d expect to see a souped-up vintage car. Cool right?

Always Yours,

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Taser

Hi again

I’ve been thinking about our discussion in regards to security. If you think it’s best that I upgrade my taser I will. I just really like mine. We’ve bonded. After all we tased the God of Thunder. It means something. But you’re right. One charge isn’t going to get me all that far. A newer model with three charges makes more sense. We’ll talk about it when you get back? 

Attached is a picture of Jane and me. I thought you might need a laugh. I think we make excellent Charlie’s Angels! Although fingers sort of lack the threat a real gun would have. 

Let me know when you get back!

Take care,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Re: Taser

Dear Darcy,

I’m sorry I’m going to have to miss our coffee date. Unfortunately, work takes precedence. However, it does offer the occasional reward. Look for a package in the next day or two. I’ve sent some small gadgets that I think you will appreciate. They are a favorite of a friend of mine. See what you make of them. 

While the photo you sent of you and Dr. Foster was amusing, your stance was terrible. If you are truly interested in using a gun, I’ll teach you. Until then stick with your taser. We’ll talk about an upgrade when I get back.

Yours,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Armed and Dangerous

Son of Coul!

Widow bites?! That is such a cool name. I tried one. Don’t worry, no one got hurt. As much as I wanted to try it on one of your baby agents I threw it at the kitchen table. It zapped the leg and gave off some sparks. I need to figure out a way to carry them besides just loose in my pocket. I don’t want to lose one by mistake. 

I hope you’re ok. You’ve been gone for a week. While I enjoy our emails I miss you. I know your work is important and you’re dedicated to it. But I want to see you too. I’ll be here when you get back. I’m trying another bread recipe. How do you feel about focaccia?

Take care of you!

Always,

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: I’m sorry?

Hi Phil

So I did something you might not like. Or you might. It’s hard to tell. But I sort of violated your privacy. But it was for a good cause! 

You remember that blackmail file I had on you? There was always more to it than just your Captain America lapel pin. I knew about your bids on eBay. I hacked your internet history back when you were our supervisory agent. 

Can I just say here that your eBay username- JohnnyRivers68 is awesome. The guy who sings Secret Agent Man? You’re such a nerd! I love it. It’s killed me to not hum that song every time I saw you but I didn’t want to give away that I knew your deep dark secret. But you’ll be thankful that I do. Why? Because I got the winning bid on your vintage Captain America card! It will be here by the time you get back. 

Hope you aren’t mad!

XOXO,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Re: I’m sorry?

Dear Darcy,

I’m impressed. Truly. Even knowing your background I hadn’t expected you to hack me. I’ll have to have a conversation with SHIELD’s tech staff. That should not have been possible. 

As for the Captain America card I am actually quite pleased. With your purchase, I now have a complete set of vintage cards. Thank you for taking the initiative and buying it. I’ve been tracking that particular card for months as it was the last one of a series that I needed. My one concern was how did you pay for it? The last bid was exceptionally high, even for a card in such pristine condition. 

Things are busy here. I’m not sure when I’ll be back. Please listen to your security if they direct you to do something. They are there for a reason. 

Yours,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Think I got what it takes?

Hi Secret Agent Man

I’m glad you’re not mad. And, I never would have blackmailed you. Not that I don’t think your eBay username isn’t cool but I doubt it’s worth much to anyone. It’s just been fun to know something about you and to tease you a bit. You’re my secret agent man – quite literally. 

As for how I bought the card - remember the check I got from SHIELD? Even with all the music I’ve been buying I had plenty left. It’s no big deal.

The widow bites you sent have inspired me. Secret agents need partners! I have no idea what female agents wear so this is my best shot at it. If they are as cool as I think they are I’m guessing they wear something sleek and sexy. Jane says I look like I’m getting dressed up for Halloween. That all I need is some ears, whiskers, and a tail and I’d be a cat. I think I look pretty good in black. What do you think? 

Miss you. Come home soon! 

XOXO,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Re: Think I got what it takes?

Dear Darcy,

It is disturbing how accurate your costume is. I’d be concerned you hacked SHIELD R&D but I know they're on a standalone server. 

I’ll be busy the next few days. It’s possible I won’t be able to answer your emails. Please listen to your security team if they direct you to do something.

Take care,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Question

Dear Phil

Jane got an invitation to lecture in Norway. Which might sound cool but given her reputation it’s a little odd. Also, we’d usually need at least a month to arrange for travel and get things set up with the school but our baby agents are insisting we leave today. On a private plane. They’re really gung-ho. I’m kind of concerned. Thoughts?

I miss you!

Yours,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Re: Question

Dear Darcy,

It’s imperative that you do whatever your security team tells you to do. Norway sounds like a good place to be right now. Have fun. 

Take care,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: What’s going on?

Dear Phil

Alright secret agent man I know you’re busy but something’s going on. Your last email did not instill confidence and the baby agents are all atwitter about something. They just won’t say what. All I know is we’re on our way to Norway. Jane’s happy at least. She’s always wanted to go to the observatory in Tromsø.

If you get a chance please check-in. Not to be a pain but I don’t like what’s going on.

Yours,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Subject: Future Plans

Dear Darcy,

I have some news I think you’ll like. How would you feel about a trip to New York City? A friend of mine has season tickets to the New York Philharmonic. You may have heard of Pepper Potts? She and I share a few interests. I happened to mention you played the cello and she was adamant we use her tickets the next time we’re in town. We should plan a trip when everything is done. 

Take care and listen to your security.

Yours,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

RE: Future Plans

Dear Phil

You know Pepper Potts? Very cool. And YES. I would love to go to New York. I’ve never been. I can’t believe you told her about me. I mean – I talk about you all the time. Jane is sick of me. But I didn’t think you would. Not that I’m complaining. Not at all. Just surprised. 

We’re here. We’re going on a tour of the school. Have you ever heard of the Arctic University of Norway? They study space weather which sounds made up but apparently is a real thing. Jane’s excited since it dovetails in with her research. 

I just have a bad feeling about all this. It seems awesome. But it’s all really sudden. And the baby agents are acting cagey. I tried to hack them but someone plugged the back door I was using. I take it I have you to thank for that?

Please take care of yourself and if you get a chance let me know you’re ok. 

Yours always,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

From: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

Re: Future Plans

Dear Darcy,

I appreciate your worry but I’m fine. Things are busy here. I’ve met someone unexpectedly. I’ll give you a hint but you’ll never guess – Red, White and Blue. I’ll have an interesting story or two to tell you when I get back. Enjoy Norway. Listen to your security. 

Yours,

Phil

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Listen to your security?!

You sent me to Norway because of aliens?! You cannot tell me you didn’t know they were coming. Listen to security?! That was all the warning I got?

I’m so freaking out right now. Which is probably why you didn’t tell me – besides it being top secret. Still, a little warning would have been nice. 

I hope you’re ok. Seriously Phil, be careful. You might be a secret agent but even 007 didn’t fight aliens. 

Please take care of yourself. 

I hate that I’m saying this now but I need you to know.

Love,

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Checking in

Dear Phil

It’s been twenty-four hours since aliens invaded New York. I know you are probably crazy busy and have more important things to do than check your email, but I’m sort of freaking out. 

I’m fine otherwise. Jane and I are watching the news. It keeps repeating the same footage of some people called the Avengers. No one seems to have any real information except that the invasion is over and that Manhattan has been decimated. 

I really hope you’re not there. Though, knowing you, you’re in the middle of everything. If you get a chance just let me know you’re ok. 

Love,

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Re: Checking In

Hi Phil

I hope you’re ok. We’re fine. The baby agents don’t know how long we’re going to be here. Considering all planes are still grounded I’m guessing it’s going to be a while.

The news says the invasion was led by Loki? And that Thor was there? If you see him, tell him hi for Jane and me. We would love to see him if that is at all possible. The news is also saying that Captain America is alive. I’m guessing based on the clue you gave me that you met him. I bet it made your day. You’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back. 

I really hope you’re ok. Check-in when you get a chance.

Yours Always. 

Love,

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Re: Checking In

Hi Phil

I’m really worried. It’s been three days. You’ve never been out of touch for so long and things being what they are I can’t help but think it’s not good. The baby agents won’t tell me anything but they’re acting sketchy. I tried to hack them but haven’t gotten anywhere. 

I’m tempted to use your number. It’s just we’ve never used it and I know you only gave it to me for emergencies. But I’m starting to think this qualifies as one. I’m giving you another twenty-four hours and then I’m going to start texting you. 

Please be ok. 

Love,

Darcy

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Please Check In

Hi Phil

It’s been a week. I really hope you’re just busy or you lost your phone. But I’m guessing you’re injured and haven’t been getting my emails or text messages. Even with everything going on I’m sure if you could you would have contacted me by now. As soon as you get this will you get in touch? 

Love,

Darcy

* * *

To: Phillip J. Coulson (p.coulson@SHIELD.gov)

From: Darcy Lewis (d.lewis@culveruniv.edu)

Subject: Update

Hi Phil

So the baby agents say Jane and I are going to be here for a while. They aren’t giving us a timeline. They just say SHIELD isn’t ready to move us yet. Jane’s fine with that. She’s gone back to work. 

I’d like to say I’m fine. Mostly I’ve been trying to hack SHIELD and haven’t gotten anywhere. I really wish I hadn’t told you how I hacked you. SHIELD has obviously upped their security since then. 

I’ve mostly been thinking about you. I hope you’re ok. I know we’ve only been dating a short time and I know we haven’t even begun to talk about commitment or anything close to that but I can’t help how I feel. I really need you to be ok.

I’ve been looking at recipes. I’m guessing if you’re in the hospital you won’t be eating a lot right now. You’ll need to regain your strength. Just name what you want and I’ll make it. 

I’ll be here when you’re better. 

Lots of Love,

Darcy

* * *

To: Darcy Lewis ([d.lewis@culveruniv.edu](mailto:d.lewis@culveruniv.edu))

From: Maria Hill ([m.hill@SHIELD.gov](mailto:m.hill@SHIELD.gov))

Subject: Phil Coulson

Dear Ms. Lewis,

There is no easy way to tell you this. Phil Coulson died just before the Battle of Manhattan. I can tell you he died bravely and that his actions made a difference. Enclosed is a letter he asked to be delivered to you upon his death. 

I’m sorry for your loss.

Maria Hill

Deputy Director, SHIELD

* * *

Dear Darcy

I hope I’m not being presumptuous but given the time we spent together recently I wanted to reach out to you if something unfortunate occurs. 

I’m sorry you’re receiving this letter. The last thing I want to do is upset you. But I also want you to know how I feel about you. The past two months have been some of the most enjoyable I’ve ever shared with anyone. You’ve brought such joy into my life. I know it is far too early to speak of such things but I wanted you to know I was already thinking about long term plans. I had hoped after you finished with school we might come to a more permanent understanding. What shape that might have taken I don’t know. But I want you to know that was where I was hoping things were headed.

You have your whole future ahead of you. Please go live your life. Embrace every possibility that comes your way. I know you are usually fearless but I worry that your exuberance might be dimmed by my passing. Please don’t let that happen. Replace all the music you lost. Upgrade your taser. Keep trying to hack SHIELD. Go live and laugh and love. Maybe think of me when you bake raspberry cinnamon rolls?

Please know if at all possible I will be watching over you.

All my love,

Phil


End file.
